The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.
Pattern matching, such as text pattern matching, is a powerful technique for searching a data source, such as a database and/or a file. For example, using a fragment of a word, pattern matching may return a rich set of results that includes spelling variations, different conjugations of a verb, etc. However, as computer memory capacities increase, so does the amount of stored data. Thus, faster approaches for searching ever increasing amounts of data are beneficial and desirable.